


Hide And Seek

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, Hood-Mills Family, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin end up hiding in the same place while playing hide and seek with Henry and Roland. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed. I mean written.
> 
> Enjoy!

“-twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty.” Regina finished the countdown out loud even though she knew Henry, Robin and Roland had already hidden and couldn’t hear.

She quickly left the kitchen, a place where one who was seeking stayed while the others hid. 

Regina was the one seeking _again_. Somehow, she would always manage to find various places around the huge house to hide that it took a long time to find her. She knew it began annoying not only Roland and Henry but also Robin after the three of them would give up on looking for her altogether after searching for half an hour. But even Regina had to admit that she was growing short of new places to hide. 

Still, she already knew exactly where all three of them were hidden. Sighing, Regina decided that Robin would be the least upset about being found first, so she climbed upstairs to the guest room. 

And sure enough, she saw his silhouette behind the dark, heavy curtains. At least he was doing good not moving, she could at least give him that. Smirking, she hooked her thumb under the thick fabric and pulled it away, revealing Robin’s back. 

“One would expect better hiding skills from a renowned thief.” She teased him. 

Robin turned to face her, bowing his head to her. 

“Milady.” He took her hand and kissed it gently, then lifted his eyes to meet hers. “You’ve sought me out. How may I be of service?” 

Pushing him away, Regina laughed, “You may be of service by helping me find our sons.” 

“Right after _this_.” Robin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Regina kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back as Robin pinned her against the sofa, deepening the kiss. 

A warm tingle spread through Regina’s body and she was a heartbeat away from wrapping her legs around his body before she remembered she had two kids to find, two kids who probably thought she was looking for them in this very moment. Breaking away from Robin’s embrace, she curled her fingers with his and dragged him out of the guest room before giving him one more quick kiss. She headed towards the study where she was sure Henry was hiding. He was behind the massive, red sofa with crimson cushions. And it would be a really good place to hide, she wouldn’t even think to look behind it as there was so little space there if she didn’t know this was his favorite hiding place when he was little. 

Regina approached the sofa, kneeling on it and looking behind it. Henry was laying on his back, playing with his phone. Seeing the flip of her dark hair above him, he smirked and rose. 

“Henry, you’re getting _way_ too predictable for this to be fun.” She said, as the three of them went to look for Roland. 

Henry furrowed his brows. 

“Why? I haven’t hidden there since I was about six. It’s not _my_ fault you know me so well.” 

Robin laughed, “I seem to share that problem.” When Regina self-assuredly guided them to the laundry room and opened the door, he added, “So does Roland, apparently.” 

Henry and Robin laughed as Regina began tossing clothes away from the large laundry basket. Soon enough, she found a head of dark curls and heard Roland’s laugh as she helped him get out. 

“I won!” He shouted, “Now’s my turn to seek!” 

Regina, Robin and Henry groaned collectively but Roland was already pushing them out of the laundry room. 

Henry got an idea. 

“How about we make this a little bit more exciting?” 

He was met with three pairs of questioning eyes. 

“What do you say we include the garden into the territory available for hiding?” 

It was a warm summer day and Robin and Regina nodded after quickly glancing at each other. 

“Yes, that’s a good idea, now go hide!” Roland noisily went down the stairs, already beginning to count to thirty slowly. 

Regina, Robin and Henry quickly scattered towards different directions. Regina was sure Henry had some place outside on his mind, otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested what he did. Robin went down the hall towards their rooms and Regina turned around, sighing, trying to quickly come up with a place to hide that she hasn’t hidden in before. 

She had no wish to go outside. But there were seriously no more places inside she hadn’t used before. Of course, there was the huge wardrobe in her and Robin’s room that none of them had hidden in before because they all thought it was too obvious. But what if that’s _exactly_ it? The place one would think to check last? 

Hearing Roland loudly counting downstairs, she quickly headed towards the bedroom and silently shut the door. Why did she not think of it before? The wardrobe was definitely large enough to accomodate two adults. She would easily fit. 

Sliding the mirror door sideways, she was just about to hop in when she saw a foot protruding from behind the piles of their clothes. 

“ _Robin?_ ” She asked, pushing the garments away to see his face. 

Robin was sitting there, leaning against one wall, his legs extended through all the wardrobe’s length, his arms casually crossed on his chest. And he was smirking at her. 

She ought to have remembered she and Robin would so often think alike.

“I apologize, but this spot’s already taken, milady.” His tone was driving her _crazy_. She wanted to drag him out of the wardrobe by his shirt, rip it and the rest of his clothes off his body, push him back on their bed just behind her and fuck him senseless. But she couldn’t. So she just playfully nudged at his thigh with her bare foot. 

It would appear she’d have to find another place to hide. 

“Thirty!” Came Roland’s muffled shout from downstairs. 

_Or not._

Before Robin could object, Regina straddled him with her legs bent at her knees and quietly slid the wardrobe door closed, leaving them both in the dark. 

She pressed her body against his and leaned her forehead against the wall where the back of Robin’s head rested. His arms slowly wrapped around her back and Regina tried to even her breathing. 

But it only got worse, damn him. As they sat in the dark, in silence and so close to each other, she felt herself getting wet. Could there be _any_ place or timing worse than this? She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent, igniting that soft tingling in her core. 

He wouldn’t notice, Regina tried to convince herself. It’s not like she would soak through two pairs of pants. 

Regina was so lost in an effort to control her own arousal, that it took her a few minutes before she felt Robin’s erection between her legs. 

She pulled back a little and Robin’s lips quickly found hers in the dark. Regina instantly broke the kiss while she still had a few shreds of self-control left. 

“Robin, we _can’t_. Roland-“

“Will look outside for Henry first.” _True._ “We have plenty of time.” _Not necessarily true._

But her need for him is too strong. 

Regina pulled her jeans and panties down her one leg, leaving them hanging on the other. Feeling her movement, Robin unzipped his own jeans and freed his erection. Regina trailed her fingers through her wet folds, biting back a moan as she dragged the wetness to her swollen clit. Stradling him more comfortably – as comfortable as you can get when fucking in the wardrobe – she took his cock in her hand and positioned the tip against her entrance, slowly sinking down on him. 

It felt heavenly. His hands squeezed her ass as his cock spread her warm, wet walls until she took all his length inside. She stayed still for a while, positioning her hands on his shoulders for support and feeling his hot breath on her neck. 

Slowly, she pushed herself up and down on his cock once, biting her lip in pleasure, thanking the god that the wardrobe didn’t creak and hoping that Roland was having a hard time finding Henry. 

Regina never expected it would feel so good as she began rocking up and down, pressing her sweaty forehead against Robin’s. It was pitch black inside the wardrobe, so she closed her eyes and gave in to her other senses. The only sounds were their irregular breathing and wet slapping of his skin against hers every time she lowered herself onto his cock. The inside of the wardrobe smelled like the delicious mix of their clothes – and now of her wetness and their sweat – and it clouded Regina’s mind even further as she moved faster and faster. She wished she could press her hard nipples against his chest how she knew he liked it but they were both clothed. As much as Regina loved feeling his skin on hers when they made love, she had to admit that this was almost just as good – passionate and intense and for some weird and twisted reason extremely exciting because she knew the boys were so near and could walk in on them any time. She went as fast as she could without making too much noise, trying to rush them both to that sweet peak of pleasure and push them over it. Robin’s hand found her clit and he flicked it from side to side a few times and squeezed it between his fingers. Regina sank her teeth painfully into her lower lip as her walls clenched around his cock and she stilled with him buried deep inside of her. Robin went on to circle her clit and Regina tensed, swallowing every moan before it escaped her throat as intense pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Her clenching walls earned a quiet gasp from Robin and he grasped her hips as he came, spilling deep inside her. 

Regina wasn’t sure she could move now even if she had to. Her body fell limp against Robin’s, little droplets of sweat trickling down her forehead, his warm come dripping out of her pussy when he finally pulled out of her. 

However, she managed to pull away from him before it dripped down on their clothes and pulled up her panties and jeans. Robin zipped his and she sat down, pressing her back against the wall in front him, both of them bending their legs so that their toes and knees touched. 

Both sat in silence, trying to even their breathing. Robin’s hand found Regina’s and he entwined their fingers together, waiting for the boys to find them. 

It didn’t take long before they heard the front door open and close and then two pairs of footsteps roaming the house. They did their best to control their laughter as the bedroom door opened a few times but neither Henry nor Roland checked the wardrobe. After a while, however, they heard Henry’s voice, “-well, then there’s only one place left that we haven’t checked.” In a few seconds, the wardrobe door unceremoniously opened and Robin and Regina turned their eyes away from the bright light. 

“ _Finally!_ ” Roland looked exhausted. Regina realized he must have searched the entire house and garden looking for the three of them. He then pulled her and Robin out of the wardrobe by their joined hands, separating them and taking her and Robin's hands in each of his. 

“Why didn’t _I_ think of that?” Henry said as he left the room first, stepping into the hallway. “This really _is_ the last place I would look in.” 

Robin and Regina eyed each other above Roland’s head and Roland hurried towards the kitchen. Henry glanced at them both warily. 

“You two sure look a little, well-“ He furrowed his brows, “ _disheveled_.”

Regina cleared her throat, “It was pretty, um, _narrow_ in there for two.” She managed, hoping her cheeks wouldn’t redden. 

Henry furrowed his brows even further, but didn’t say anything else as he followed Roland to the kitchen. 

Robin pulled Regina into his embrace once again. 

“Is it just me or is milady blushing?” Regina shut him up with a kiss. 

“I’ll make you blush tonight after the boys fall asleep.” She promised, their lips barely touching. 

“I am most eagerly looking forward to it.” Robin answered before pressing his lips against hers again. 


End file.
